Love's To Blame
by ashleyspencer4201989
Summary: Believing they would never see each other again jealousy, sex, and violence could it be as good a second time around? Will go to mature in the future.
1. Love's To Blame

**_Don't own South Of Nowhere only ones I own are the following: Ace, Brittney, Kristy, AJ, Nathan and Jessica. Let me know if you want me to continue or not._**

* * *

**_-Flash Back-_**

_Spencer Carlin sat on the beach waiting for her girlfriend Ashley Davies since she was asked to meet her here so she sat in their spot waiting for her thinking about what the beautiful brunette had called her here for thinking that it was for something good._

_Ashley Davies walked onto the beach noticing Spencer in their usual spot they had been together for a year and half now so this wasn't going to be easy for her to do at all. She takes a deep breath in letting it out a few seconds later. She walked over to Spencer and at least tried to smile. "Hey pretty girl bet you're wondering why I called you here when we were supposed to meet later at my place." _

_Spencer looked up when she heard Ashley and smiled but that slowly started to fade when she saw her smile. "Yeah actually I was. Whats going on baby? Is it Kyla is she okay?" There was a concerned look on her face._

_She nodded her head, "Kyla's fine its me actually Spence. I can't believe I even have to do this. Spencer you know I will always love you right." It was more of a statement then a question. "Look I'm sorry but we have to break up. I'm leaving and I'm not sure if I'll be back." She said looking at Spencer not really wanting to do this but didn't want to risk of something happening and cheating on her. Before Spencer could get a word out Ashley kissed her forehead and then left._

_Spencer couldn't believe what she had just heard before she even got a chance to reject or say anything Ashley kissed her forehead and left. Tears had been rolling down her cheeks as soon as she heard 'Look I'm sorry...' she started to cry and through the tears she said, "I always love you."_

**_-5 Years Later-_**

A now all grown up Spencer Carlin sat in her office looking across at her client "Ace I'm telling you as your lawyer that if you keep this up your going to wind up behind bars hell I'm telling you as a friend as well cause I don't want to visit you there." She said looking at her friend/client Amanda Emmett they called her Ace because her middle name was Christina and thats what she preferred to be called Ace.

Ace looked back at Spencer. "Yeah yeah I've heard this from you before Spence but the next time that drunken asshole puts his hands on her I'll fucking kill him." Yep Ace was a lesbian and had been since she was 15 years old. "Fine I'll just kick him okay is that better?" She was referring to Nathan and her sister Kristy. Ace had been staying with them since she finished school and Nathan was a drunken ass whenever he drank too much.

Spencer shakes her head looking at Ace. "No call myself or the cops don't go putting your hands on him unless its self-defense okay? Promise me Ace." She watched the other girl shake her head. "Alright thank you I will see you later tonight at Grey's." She smiles shaking her head watching Ace leave.

**_-New York City-_**

"I don't know Kyla don't think I can come." Ashley Davies said standing in the airport she was talking to her sister Kyla her wedding to her husband was coming up in a week but Kyla told her that she had to be there a week early cause of Bridal shower was coming up soon and she had wanted Ashley to be there for it.

"Oh come on you promised and you can even Kaitlin no thats not her name Eve thats not it either...Oh I remember Jessica right that is her name?" Kyla couldn't remember because of how many girls she had actually met because of her sister but the one that stuck with her was always Spencer.

"Yeah its Jessica." She sighed and then did a arg type of sound. "Fine I'll be there and so will Jessica. Oh yeah Kyla just got one more question for you."

"What is it Ashley?"

"Hows Spencer?"

Now that question caught Kyla off guard but didn't surprise her. "She's been doing fine. And yes she is still with Brittney been going on for about six months now. Think you guys can get along for me?"

Ashley stood there in silence for a minute thinking about the beautiful blond she had left behind some many years ago. Hearing Brittney's name made her huff a little bit. "Yeah I think I can manage if the bitch stays out of my way." She wasn't a Brittney fan in fact she hated her with a passion.

"Alright good well I'll see you whenever you get here. Bye"

"Alright see you soon bye." She hangs up after Kyla did and then looked up seeing Jessica. Hearing their flight number. "Come on lets go and you'll like L.A. Trust me." She said smiling but it wasn't a big one or anything like that it was a normal smile. She never smiled the same or loved anyone else besides Spencer and that was it. She may had said it but she didn't feel it. It was only for Spencer that she had felt true love for and always would be.

**_-Los Angeles Airport-_**

Kyla Woods stood in the airport with her fiancé AJ which was short for Alexander James Sanders. They had met in the hospital she is a doctor and he came in after he broke his leg falling from his roof and had been together ever since. She sees Ashley and they meet half way. "Where's Jessica?"

"Bathroom. Where's Spencer?" She asked looking around for Spencer.

"She should be home by the time we get there." Kyla said looking at Ashley. Yep she lived with Spencer after Glenn and Clay and Spencer graduated Arthur and Paula moved into a loft that was made for two people and left the house to Spencer which was cool because then Kyla moved in shortly after AJ did also.

A smile spread across Ashley's face and then Jessica appeared. "Let's go." Ashley said following her sister and AJ who was carrying bags. Her free hand had been taken by Jessica.

They head out to the car getting in after AJ finished putting the bags into the trunk he got in on the driver side pulling out after starting the car driving it towards home.

**_-Carlin/Woods Residents-_**

Spencer pulls up her 2012 GMC Envoy grabbing her brief case getting out of the Envoy heading inside after unlocking the door with her case. "Kyla? AJ?" No answer she wasn't exactly sure when Ashley was supposed to be here. She goes into the kitchen going to fridge reading the note that was pinned on it. "Went to go get Ashley." She read out loud and then she goes into the fridge getting a bottle of water heading upstairs to her room to get ready thats when her cell rings hearing the ring tone which was "Glamorous' By Fregie it wasn't her choice it was Brittney's. She flipped open the Razor. "Hey super model." She said smiling to herself.

Brittney heard Spencer answer. "Hey whats going on for tonight?" She asked waving at her latest conquest which was some girl which she couldn't remember name at this moment. Yep she was a cheater and everyone knew expect for Spencer because she fed her bullshit but it seemed to work. She had even caused a little bit of a rift between Spencer and Ashley last time Ashley was down. She had told Spencer that Ashley had hit on her although it was the other way around she had only told Spencer this cause Ashley wouldn't give it to her and when that happen Brittney got pissed and told Spencer that and Spencer had believed her.

"Nothing just going to Grey's tonight with Ace and Kristy and Nathan as well. I don't know if Kyla and AJ are coming. Also Ashley is in town so play nice for Kyla please." She said going into her closet looking for an outfit accidently knocking down a shoe box. "Ouch." She mumbled to herself and then looked at the box and the stuff that had fallen out which was pictures, notes from Ashley Davies. She sat down on the floor looking threw them smiling at some but tears also rolled down her cheek. She wasn't focused on what Brittney was saying at all. "Uhh Britt I'll pick you up at Seven. Okay bye." She said hanging up before she got a responds out of Brittney setting the phone aside looking through the pictures finding the last one that they took as a couple. After a few more minutes of looking through the pictures she put them back into the box setting them under the bed collecting herself she stood back up going back over to the closet finding a sexy but yet cute outfit.

Ashley stepped out of the car noticing the Envoy that they had parked next to which met that Spencer was home which held the love of her life. She looked up that the house which she knew all too well. She sighed softly to herself remembering two months ago.

**_-Two Months Ago-_**

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk crying now.  
Honey why you´re crying? Is everything okay?  
I've gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Ashley phone rang and she flipped it open answering it. "Hello?" She asked because she hadn't even looked at the caller id. She had a fight with Spencer early then headed home afterwards all because of Spencer's slut of a girlfriend accusing her of hitting on her please if anyone that Ashley was going to hit on it would of been Spencer._

_"Ashley its Spencer." She had been crying all because of the stupid fight they had. Yeah the girl still made her cry because she owned her heart forever._

_"Spencer whats wrong?" She asked whispering since Jessica was in the next room._

_Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak_

_"Nothing I just wanted to apologize for what happen I didn't mean to make you leave early." She said noticing that she was whispering and she put two together. "I also had a few more things to say that wanted to tell you whenever we got a chance to be alone." _

_"Its okay really. I promise you that I'm not upset or anything like that. Just hurt thats all. What is it Spence?"She asked wondering what it it was._

_And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_"I wanted to tell you that I will always love you no matter what or who I am with but I can't keep on doing it because you broke my heart and we both have moved on but no one will ever have my heart as much as you do." She said and before Ashley could say anything back she hung up the phone._

_Ashley hears the other line go dead unable to think or say anything before Spencer could hang up so this is what it feels like to hear your heart breaking although it broke so many years ago but right now she was feeling it all over again._

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak._

And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why are you calling me so late?

**_-Flashback Ends-_**

Ashley's thoughts where broken when she heard Jessica and Kyla saying her name she shakes her head looking at the two girls. "Sorry just thinking a little bit." She said moving into the house with them.

"Spencer!" Yelled Kyla as she puts some bags down standing at the bottom of the stair case.

Just then Spencer started coming down the stairs which seemed to be in slow motion for Ashley who's eyes were glued on Spencer who was wearing a pair of hip huggers which fit the lower half so well and low cut shirt which showed her mid drift off so well. "Wow." Ashley blurted out to her.

"Thanks." She said blushing a bit. "You guys are welcome to join us at Grey's if you want too." She reached out her hand pushing up Ashley's jaw to even touch her again was like bliss and then she pulls her hand back. "Nice to see you again Jessica." She grumbled.

"Yeah you too Spencer." She grumbled as well.

Ashley's mouth was still somewhat open and then she felt Spencer's hand pushing up her jaw to close her mouth feeling her touch sent something through her body. She clears her throat to get words out. "Yeah we will be there." Thats all she got out.

"Guess something don't change huh Ash?" She asked in a very seductive tone. "Well got to go pick up Brittney." She said grabbing her purse and keys and then she leaves Ashley and the others standing there.


	2. Apologize

**Thank you guys for the reviews. **

**Guest M: We will see what happens. **

**Amy: Stay tuned there is plenty more!**

**Next chapter will consist of more flashbacks to understand Spashley's story more.  
**

* * *

-Brittney's Place-

Spencer pulled her Envoy up to Brittney's mansion and parked the car, getting out she made her way over to the door and knocked on it. Waiting for her to answer she sighed and thought about just going inside but Brittney didn't like that to much. Which is why Spencer didn't have a key. She knocked again hearing some noises.

Brittney moved her head from between the girl's legs wiping off her mouth. "Give me a couple of minutes Spencer!" She yelled and then glanced over at the girl. "I have to go but we will continue this tomorrow. Trust me it's worth the wait. Don't leave until five minutes after us and lock the door once you leave." She said this as she went to the bathroom and freshened up. "Call you tomorrow sexy." She winked at her latest conquest before she left her home.

"Hey baby." Spencer said kissing her girlfriend gently who returned the kiss roughly. Making their way to Spencer's car she got in on the driver side. "Who were you talking too?" She asked as she started the SUV pulling out of the driveway.

"My agent you know how he is all work and more work which makes Brittney a dull girl." She stated as she glanced at Spencer with a smile. All she wanted to be was in Spencer's pants and then get rid of her.

-Later That Night At Grey's-

Ace stood behind the bar tending to people's needs. When she got a moment she went over to her sister Kristy and her boyfriend Nathan. "How's the lip there Nate?" She asked with a grin in her face.

"Fuck off Ace."

"Keep your hands off my sister and maybe I will." Kristy glared at both of them.

"Can we not do this now guys?" She asked and they both agreed.

Ace glanced over at the door and seen Spencer come in with Brittney and she rolled her eyes. "I swear I don't know what she sees in that bitch."

That's when the others glanced at Spencer and Brittney that was the one things Nathan and Ace agreed on. "She deserved better." Nathan grumbled as he took a drink of his beer.

"Agreed. Brittney is nothing but a two timing little slut bitch." Ace said as she handed another beer to Nathan this was his last one for the night.

"And this what you two agreed on?" Kristy asked as she rolled her eyes. "Quick change of subject here they come."

"So I'm thinking about getting another tattoo." Ace said as she looked over at Nathan and Kristy. "Well hello beautiful." She said talking to Spencer.

"Thinking about getting bitch written on your forehead finally Ace?" Nathan asked looking over at Ace.

"Haha very funny fuck face." She scrolled at him.

"Guys not tonight please. I'm off duty." They both mumbled s fine. "Thank you." Spencer said as she smiled at her friends. Ace was a smart girl she had a college degree in writing but she loved bar tending and Nathan owned his own construction company.

"So what's its going to be tonight hottie?" Ace asked Spencer with smirk on her face that's when she turned her head towards the door. "Speaking of hotties."

Spencer and the others glanced towards the door seeing Kyla and AJ walk in first and then Jessica followed. Ashley entered after them looking stunning as ever. She had on these low cut hip huggers and tight shirt that showed her cleavage and abs just right. Spencer in that moment wanted to grab her and have sex with her right there.

Snapping out of it when she heard Brittney say her nameless wen she noticed the rest of her friends had came over to them. "Ky get the usual table?" Spencer asked she nodded and then watched as AJ grabbed the table.

"I'm going to the drinks what does everyone want?" Brittney asked looking over at them.

"AJ will take a beer and I'm the driver so water." Kyla said looking over at Brittney.

"I'll take a sex on the beach." Spencer said rubbing Brittney's back gently.

"Jess babe can you get me mine?" Jessica nodded to Ashley.

"Well since ?our girls are getting drinks can I have this dance sexy?" Ashley asked with a smirk on face as she held her hand out to Spencer.

Spencer took Ashley's hand and she followed Ashley to the dance floor. The song was 'Jay Sean-Ride It' Spencer began to grind against Ashley, she felt Ashley pull her closer.

Kyla stood at the bar watching them shaking her head. "Whats up with that?" Ace asked nodding towards Spencer and Ashley.

"Well thats Ashley as in the Ashley who is Spencer's love of her life. But they're both to damn stubborn to admit that they are still very much in love with each other so that's the result." Kyla said with a deep sigh.

"I see well then I'm goings to work now." Ace said as she watched Kyla head off to their usual table.

When the song ended a slow song came on which happened to be 'OneRepublic-Apologize.' Ashley started to head over to the table but Spencer stopped her. "This one also?" She watched as Ashley nodded and then places her hands onto to Spencer's waist.

They began to dance slowly to the song. "How come this song seems to fit us so well?" Spencer asked looking over at Ashley, her blue hues connected with her chocolate brown eyes.

Ashley looked back into Spencer's eyes. "I'm not sure why it seems to fit it us it just does. But I am sorry about everything that happened. Between us." She said that last part softly.

Brittney and Jessica came back to the table, that's when Brittney glanced over her shoulder at the dance floor seeing Ashley and Spencer dancing together. "What the fuck? Oh hell no." She said to no one, going over to the dance floor pulling Ashley out of Spencer's embrace which caused them to separate. She slapped Ashley across the face. "Don't ever touch my girl again bitch."

Ashley touched her cheek where she had been slapped that's when she went over to Brittney and got into her face. "Do it again and see what happens." She said looking at her, that's when she felt the slap again. "Oh fuck no you fucked up now." Ashley said as she punched Brittney in the nose, her nose had started bleeding but that didn't stop her from going after Ashley this time she punched Ashley in the face.

They continued to go after each other even though Spencer was pleading with them to stop. The two of them were separated by their friends and security. "Come on let me at the bitch." Ashley pleaded with AJ who had pulled her back trying to get at Brittney again.

One of Brittney's eyes had begun to swell, her nose was still bleeding. "Bring it the fuck on bitch!" She yelled at Ashley who had gotten free and so did Brittney. They had started to go after each other again.

It took the cops to get them separated they cuffed both of the girl and read them their rights. "Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" One of the cops asked Ashley as he cuffed her making sure they weren't that tight on wrist.

"Oh come on I'm a cop you don't need to do this!" Ashley said as she looked at the police officer. "Yes I understand." She grumbled as she glanced over at Jessica and then to Kyla and then Spencer and sighed deeply.

Brittney felt the cuffs on her wrist. "You don't know who I am do you?" The cop glanced at her. "Yeah whatever I understand." She grumbled as she also glanced at Spencer.

"Neither of you say anything until I get down there." Spencer said looking over at them shaking her head. She watched as they took the girls out of the club, she went over to bar with the rest of the group. "I guess its jail we go. I'm sorry guys." She said as she sighing as she leaned against the bar. "You guys don't have to come Jessica and I can handle it."

"She's my sister Spence I'm going." Kyla stated as she felt AJ place an arm around her. She watched as Spencer nodded her head. "Jess you riding with us?"

"Yeah let's go." She was slightly jealous that Ashley had been fighting for Spencer and not her. Jessica had followed Kyla and AJ out to their car.

"Call me with the details tomorrow Spence." Ace said looking over at her friend with concern. "Hey look at it this way at least its not Nate and me." That caused Spencer to smile and laugh a little bit.

"That's very true Spence." Nathan said with a smile as he took Kristy's hand. Ace and him had spent their far times in jail over fighting and arguing with each other.

"I'm heading out to go and get them out." Spencer said as she walked out with Kristy and Nathan.

-LAPD-

Ashley sat in a room with a cop at the door, moving her wrist in the cuffs. "I'm not going anywhere can you please take them off?" She seen the cop not move or say anything she sighed to herself. She hated being in cuffs.

The chief of police walked in and nodded to the officer who went over to Ashley and took off the cuffs. "So your partner isn't talking in there but maybe you could shed some light on what went down and answer a few questions. Like what are you doing here? A police detective all the way from New York." He asked as he sat down across from her.

"My lawyer told me not to say anything." Ashley touched her cheek and winced a little bit, looking at her hand there was blood on it. The chief handed her a tissue. "Thank you." She said pressing it against her cheek. They had been scratch marks there.

"Come on Detective Davies give us something here." He said looking over at her. "We have your military file here. You are lucky that girl isn't pressing assault charges on you."

"I know my rights sir and I'm not saying anything until my lawyer gets here." She said as she sat back in her chair crossing her arms around her chest.

Just then Spencer walked in glancing over at chief. "You're not questioning my client without me are you?"

"Yeah but she wont talk." He stated looking over at her. "You got both of them?"

She nodded her head going to sit over by Ashley. "So I spoke with the owner of the club and he's not pressing chargers, spoke to Ms. Smith she's not pressing charges and I'm pretty sure Ms. Davies isn't pressing charges either. The bonds for both had been paid so why are they still here?" She questioned looking over at him. To say that Spencer was good at her job was an understatement. She was the best.

When Ashley heard her speak all of her lawyer talk she couldn't help but want to take Spencer right there on the interrogation table. She licked her lips trying to hold back the urge to do just so. She glanced over at chief waiting for a response.

"They are both free to go but just answer me the question I asked about a New York detective being here?"

Spencer rolled her eyes looking at him. "She's here for her sister's wedding. Now lets get them released before they decide to sue the department." She heard him grumble something and then tell someone to start the paper work.

-Carlin/Woods Residents-

Spencer pulled up to her home and took a deep breath in before letting it out, she had just dropped off Brittney at her house. She had tried to convince her to stay but Spencer claimed that she had work to do but the truth was she just wanted to check in on Ashley. Making her way out of her Envoy, she closed the door and went inside everything seemed quiet until she heard noises coming from the kitchen she figured it was AJ. But she was wrong when she heard the voice singing. Going over to the doorway she heard the person singing 'Avril Lavigne-Girlfriend.' She knew it was Ashley just by the singing, leaning in the door she watched her.

"She's like so whatever you can do some much better. I think we should get together and thats what everyones talking about. Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend. No way No way I think you need a new one. Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend." She hears someone clear their throats and she stopped singing turning around seeing Spencer.

"Interesting song." Spencer said looking over at her.

"Yeah it is. I love it. 'Hey hey you you I know that like me. You know its not a secret I want be your girlfriend. In second you'll be wrapped around my finger cause I can cause I can do it better. Theres no other so when is it going to sink in that I can do it better? She's so stupid what the hell where you thinking?' Okay now I'm done." She said after she finished singing that part which made Spencer smile and laugh.

She laughed lightly and then tried to look serious again. "I'm still mad at you."

"Doesn't seem like it." Ashley said looking over at her, she was wearing some boy shorts and a white tank top. She offered Spencer some of the tea she was drinking.

She gladly accepted taking a drink and then handing it back to her. "I'm sorry that she overreacted like that." Spencer said touching Ashley's cheek gently.

"I've have worse believe me." She said as she tried to smile. "Well I'm going to head to bed." Spencer's touch had sent shivers down her spine.

"That's where I'm headed." She said as she followed Ashley up the stairs looking at her ass the whole way. They stopped at the top of the stairs getting lost in each other's eyes like how they use to.

Before she knew what was happening Ashley leaned over kissing Spencer gently on the lips. It had the passion that they thought was gone. She pulled Spencer closer to her before pulling away. "I should get going to bed." She said leaning her forehead against Spencer's. And just like that she turned around and went to her room. When she got into the room she leaned against the door, looking over at a sleeping Jessica.


	3. Memories Will Never Die

-Flashback Junior Year/King High-

"Ash did you see that girl at registration?" AJ asked looking over at Ashley shaking her head.

"Nope what did she look like?" She asked looking between Aiden and AJ.

"Well like that." He pointed to the blonde who walked in with Kyla. She was beautiful and Ashley's jaw dropped when she seen her.

She watched as Kyla waved to them and started walking over to them, they sat down. "Spencer this is AJ and Aiden. And that's Ashley my sister."

Spencer shook hands with everyone, when she finally shook hands with Ashley she could feel something there a spark between them. "I'm Spencer."

"Ashley Davies." She said shaking the blonde's hand finally giving it back to her. "I like your name its very cute and seems to fit you very well." She stated with a smile which caused her nose crinkle.

"Well thank you Ashley." Spencer couldn't help but give the girl a shy smile. Everyone went about talking about things that had happened over the weekend. She would glance at Ashley every now and then she couldn't help it the girl was hot as hell.

"So Spence where is it that you come from?" Ashley asked in a normal tone when they all got up to head back to class.

"Ohio it was a small town nothing interesting every happened." She said as she walked with Ashley.

"What class do you have next?"

"History."

"Me too. I can walk you there since we are both going to the same place." Ashley suggested, Spencer kindly accepted.

-Flashback Ends.-

Spencer laid on the couch in her office that's when she heard a knock on the door. "Go away! I'm busy." She yelled not caring who it was. She had the Los Angeles Times over her face and her eyes were closed.

Justin came into her office and shook his head. "Busy my ass." He stated going over to the couch watching her move the paper and sit up. "What exactly are you busy with?"

"I'm busy doing lawyer stuff." She sighed knowing he wasn't buying what she was selling. She had came to work early to avoid Ashley and the morning after awkwardness. "Okay fine I'm brooding can't a girl brood in peace."

That's when the look came from Justin shaking his head. "Brooding about what?" He asked curiously the only way to make her secretary for years now so he knew Spencer pretty well.

"Well first things first I cheated on Brittney last night but it was just a kiss." She said looking down at her feet.

"Trust me that girl has cheated on you more times than I can count Spence."

"She has not!" She said defending her girlfriend. "But this girl that I kissed was someone who I will always love no matter what." She said with a deep sigh this time. "Nothing has changed with how I once felt for this girl. The thing is that I know that I will always love her."

-Flashback Middle of Junior Year High School-

They walked on the beach it was past nine pm, they had the perfect day together thus far. "Ash can I ask you something?" Spencer asked looking over at the girl who was walking next to her.

"Of course you can sexy whats on your mind?" Ashley had always said that to her or giving her compliments all the time.

"What was this tonight?" Spencer asked keeping her eyes focused on Ashley as they walked, she stopped and so did the girl next to her. Sitting down on a log that had been cut now glancing out into the ocean.

Ashley sat down next to her. "The truth is Spence it's a date but I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything like that. Or have things get weird between you and I." She said as she glanced out into the ocean as well. "I was hoping by the end of the night that you would be my girlfriend."

"Are you going to ask me or keep hoping?" Spencer said looking over at Ashley now.

Ashley bite her button lip looking over at Spencer. "Spencer Carlin will you be my girlfriend?" She asked nervous as hell about her answer.

"Why yes Ashley Davies I will."

-End Of Flashback.-

"We were together for two years after our senior year she broke up with me and left taking my heart with her." She said looking over at Justin who wiped away a tear. "Seriously?"

"What? It's a tragic love story of two people who are truly meant to be." Justin said looking over at her, she sighed deeply. "So why did you two break up?"

Spencer looked down at the floor and then back to him. "That's a story is simple we met at the beach and she told me things were over and she didn't tell me why. But her sister Kyla did."

"Well what did Kyla say?"

-Flashback Summer Before College-

"Spence what up?" She said looking over at Spencer she hadn't been paying attention to the television at all.

"Nothing just thinking about Ashley." It had been two months since she has last seen Ashley. "Have you heard from her?"

"Spence there is something that Ash should have told you when you both got together to began. Her mother signed some papers in the beginning of Junior year to allow Ashley to go into the United States Army. Ash never expected someone to come into her life especially you and she didn't have the heart to tell you. She's in San Bernardino County, California right now. She ships out tomorrow." Kyla said looking down and then back at Spencer who just nodded her.

"I see. I have to get going."She said standing up, sighing she leaves Kyla sitting there heading home.

-End Of Flashback-

"I did go to San Bernardino County but I had been too late to stop her. I wrote to her after that but I don't know if she receive any of them because she never wrote anything back. I stopped writing to her after three years of not getting anything back." She stood up and went over to the window looking out of it taking a deep breath in before letting it.

Justin stood up and followed her over to the window. "Your still very much in love with her Spence. You just have to let Brittney go this way you can be with the girl you love. This is your second chance not a lot of us get that but you have that. Don't waste it or let it get away." He said placing his hand onto Spencer's shoulder.

She nodded her head going over to her desk she sat down looking at the files on there. "I'll think about what you said." She said looking over at him she had made sure the fight never made it into the papers from last. Watching Justin leave her office she sighed opening one of the files maybe this would get her mind off from Ashley and Brittney.

-Carlin/Woods House-

Jessica had went out somewhere Ashley sat next to her sister Kyla on the couch. "So you have been quiet all morning what happened?" She asked looking over Ashley.

She put the paper down, taking off her glasses looking over at Kyla. "Nothing." She seen the look that was being given to her. "Fine I kissed Spencer last night."

"You didn't?"

"I did."

"Ash you can't keep doing this to her. You have to be honest and tell her that you still love her." Kyla said, Ashley just nodded her head.

"Can I use your car?" Kyla handed her head the keys and watched her walk out the door.

-Spencer's Office.-

Spencer was reading over a file when she heard a knock on the door. "Justin I told you I'm fine." She said looking up at the door seeing who came into her office. "What are you doing here?"


	4. Promises

**A/N: So this is going be done by the 10th chapter. Thats going to be the end of it and we are already on chapter 4 glad that you guys are enjoying it.**

* * *

-No One's POV-

Spencer glanced over at Brittney and raised a brow. "You going to answer me or just completely ignore me?"

"Well Spencey I just wanted to come and see my girl. And tell you thank you for keeping that stuff with bitch face I mean Ashley out of the paper. My agent would kill me." She said going over to Spencer looking down at her.

Spencer nodded her head. "That's what lawyers do." She said looking up at her.

"Come on Spence you can't stay mad at me forever." She said pouting as she looked over back at Spencer, taking her hand off desk. "Pretty please."

A small smile appeared on Spencer's face standing up now. "Alright alright fine I'm. Not mad at you anymore." She said leaning in kissing Brittney softly on the lips. "Are you busy for dinner?" She asked looking over at her.

"Nope because I was hoping that we could have dinner." Spencer nodded her head.

"That makes two of us. But I really have to get back to work."

Brittney kissed Spencer again before leaving her office. Her phone went off and a smirk came on her face.

-The Graveyard-

Ashley got out of Kyla's 2011 BMW, heading over to a grave. "Hey buddy I know it's been awhile." She said leaning down in front of a grave stone that met a lot to her. "I know I didn't keep my promise and it took me three years to finally admit everything."

She now sat down in front of it. "Aiden you wouldn't be that proud of me right now. Things are really fucked up. Between Spencer and I and everyone else. No one understands but you do. You get it. You were there."

Letting out a sigh she glanced at Aiden's grave stone. "I always wonder why you did what you did."

-Three Years .-

"Come on Dennison we can take them." Ashley said talking to her best friend Aiden, they were playing basketball with two other guys. It was a two on two game.

"We got this in the bag Ash." They were tied next point wins the game. He dribbled the ball. "What do you got Harrison?" He asked the guy in front of him as he faked going left only to pass the ball to Ashley watching her make basket from the three point line.

When the ball went in she smiled and then went over to Aiden and gave him some knuckles. "That's games gentlemen." She said smiling still.

"Hey we got make a run!" Dad shouted that wasn't his real name but everyone called him dad. Everyone began to gear up and make their way out.

They rolled through some town that's when they got stopped by a guy. "He says he weds our help." Harrison said looking over at Ashley and Aiden.

"Glad you speak their language Harrison. Aiden and I will take point." Ashley said as she nodded at Aiden, they began to follow the guy.

Next thing they knew they were under heavy fire, they fired against the guys that had been firing at them when they thought the had gotten all of them, Ashley glanced over at Aiden. "I'm going in cover me." She said as she began walking forward.

Aiden covered her closely. "Ashley!" He called out stepping in front of her taking the bullet for her. He fell down on top of her.

The guy came up ready to finish Ashley that's when she shot him in the head turning her attention back to Aiden. "Aid? Medic!" She screamed out rolling him off her.

"Go back for her. Don't let her go Ash.." He said spitting up some blood. "Promise."

"I promise please don't die." She said taking off his helmet running her fingers through his hair she began crying right there. "Medic!" She screamed again, by the time the medic got there she knew it was too late.

-End Of Flashback.-

Some tears fell from her eyes. "I came back like I promised." She said standing up now. "I'll tell you all about it another time." She walked back over to the car getting into it.

Once the car was started she began to drive, driving down to the Los Angeles Police Department. Parking it she went inside. "I need to see Chief Miller." She told the officer.

-Spencer's Office-

Spencer sat behind her desk rubbing her temples gently. Hearing a knock on her door. "Come in." She said as she stopped rubbing her temples.

Ashley walked into the office. "Hey." She said softly as she made her way into Spencer's office closing the door. She held up a bag. "I brought you lunch." She watched Spencer's face light up instantly.

"I think that just became the highlight of my day." Spencer said with a smile as she stood up and went over to her couch, watching Ashley sit down next to her.

"Well your going to love me more when I tell you what it is." She watched Spencer raise her brow slightly. "It's your favorite from that little burger joint we use to go to." She said looking over at the blonde who just got overly excited.

"I haven't had them in forever!" She exclaimed as Ashley handed her favorite to her. She unwrapped the burger and began to eat, they made small talk as they did so. After they were finished Spencer sighed. "I enjoyed lunch with you but I have to get back to this damn stressful case."

Ashley nodded her head watching Spencer get up and head over to her desk she began rubbing her temples again as she looked down at the file. Ashley stood up throwing away the trash going over to Spencer. "Here allow me." She said as she began to rub Spencer's temples softly.

A few moments went by and Spencer's eyes were closed. "That feels so good Ash." She felt her hands move to her shoulders she rubbed them gently, letting out a soft moan at the touch. That's when Spencer opened her eyes. "I feel better now." She said slightly embarrassed because of the moan.

Ashley took her hands off Spencer's shoulders. "Anytime." She said looking down at the blonde.

"Those hands should be illegal." Spencer said with a smirk.

She leaned down close to Spencer's ear. "Only for you they are." She said gently and softly in Spencer's ear.

Spencer suddenly felt hot feeling Ashey's breath on her skin. "I should uh get back to work. Thanks for lunch and the massage." She said finally catching her breath noticing Ashley had now moved over to the garage throwing away the bags.

"Anything for you Spence. I'll see your sexy ass back at home." She said with a smirk as she left Spencer's office.

Spencer smiled at what Ashley had said it had been awhile since she heard that especially from Ashley and it still made her smile.

-Carlin/Woods Residents-

"I'm home!" Spencer called out to no one just to announce her presences.

"In here." She heard someone from the kitchen yell back to her, walking into the kitchenthats when she seen the brunette and smiled. Going over to her she sighed as she put the brief case down onto the island. "Nice to see you finally home."

Spencer nodded her head and smiled at Ashley. "Its good to be home but I have to change and pick Brittney up for dinner." She seen Ashley roll her eyes at that statement.

"Right." She said as she moved around the kitchen. "I was going to make dinner for everyone but since your having dinner with Brittney I'll count you guys out." She said in a harsh tone almost.

Spencer nodded her head, going over to Ashley once again. "Can you and I talk later? I have something I want to tell you when we are alone." She asked looking at the girl who just nodded her head.

"Sure that sounds great Spence. But I should let you get ready for your date. Don't let me hold you up." Ashley said watching Spencer sigh and then head upstairs.


	5. Truth

-Brittney's House-

Spencer parked the Envoy outside looking over the house, she sighed deeply trying to think of things to say. She had tell Brittney the truth and she knew it was going to be hard for the other girl to hear. Moving out of the Envoy she went over to the front door, she was going to knock on it but decided to check to see if the door was unlocked and it was. Making hear way inside quietly. She opened her mouth to say something but she heard someone moaning.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she followed the moaning upstairs to Brittney's room, raising her brow she opened the door, seeing her Brittney going down on Jessica. "What the fuck?"

They both looked up Spencer. "Okay well then I wont keep you guys but Jessica I think you should really tell Ashley and Brittney we are so done." She said turning around walking out of the room, she could hear Brittney moving around and coming after her. But she was already out the door and over to her car.

"Spencer wait."

Spencer turned around looking at her. "You know everyone told me what you have done and I defended you with everything I had stating you would never do that to me. But you all this time I was an idiot a fool to believe you." She slapped the other girl across the face, getting into her car. She started it, pulling out of the driveway. That's when she stopped, pulling back up, rolling down her window. "Ashley never hit on you did she?"

Brittney looked back at Spencer and then looked down. "No I flirted with her and tried to hook up with her but she's so in love with you that she wouldn't even go for me." she said feeling another slap across her face, Jessica had came out ffinally watching the girls.

Spencer pulled out of the driveway and started to drive again. She was unsure were she ws headed or what she was going to do.

-Carlin/Woods Resodents.-

Ashley heard someone walk in going over to the door way she seen Jessica walk in and she smiled slightly. "Hey beautiful. Where have you been?"

"Is Spencer home?" She asked looking over at Ashley who looked slightly confused.

"Nope not that I'm aware of. Why what's going on?" Ashley asked going over to her girlfriend. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

She nodded her head and they moved into the living room. "Well there are a couple of things that I need to tell you Ash. First things first I know for a fact that your still very much in love with Spencer and I'm not upset or mad at you for that. It's about damn time you realize it. Secondly I slept with Brittney and Spencer walked in on us."

She glanced over at Jessica. "I kissed Spencer the first night we were in town. So I understand and I'm not mad. But Brittney seriously?" She watched Jessica nod her head.

"I'm going to head back to New York. Tell Kyla I'm sorry." Ashley nodded her head and hugged her ex girlfriend.

"I am sorry for everything Jess." She said watching the other girl nod and then head upstairs. Ten minutes she later she came back down and left the house.

-Later That Night-

Ashley was doing the dishes when she heard Spencer come into the house slamming the door behind her. Kyla and AJ had went out for a couple of drinks. "In here." She called from kitchen.

Spencer made her way into the kitchen looking at Ashley. "We have to stop meeting like this in here." She stated going over to the fridge pulling out a beer. She held one out to Ashey who kindly accepted.

"How did your date go?" Ashley asked as she opened her beer and took a drink before going back to her dishes, she was on the last one.

"Truth is not so good. Have you talked to Jessica?" Spencer asked as she sat up in the counter looking over at Ashley.

"I have." She said as she finished up and then dried her hands. "I'm sorry your girlfriend is a lying whore but I'm not going to say I told you so Spence because you deserve better then that." Taking a drink of the beer Ashley now stood in front of Spencer.

"Well thank you but she's officially my ex girlfriend. What about Jessica and you?" Spencer was curious she wanted to know if Ashley had taken Jessica back or had kicked her to the curb.

"She's on her way back to New York. If that tell you anything." Ashley swore she say a flash of happiness on the blondes face. "We ended things on good terms. I told her about our kiss the other night."

"You did? What did she say?" She asked moving a little bit more closer to her, finishing her beer.

"Your very curious tonight Spence." She finished here beer as well. "She took it really well to be honest because she slept with Brittney. She understood and went back to New York."

She nodded her head, looking over Ashley. "Yeah I was going to ask you if you knew about that yet. I'm sorry Ashley for everything about her sleeping with Jessica and not believing you. I asked and she actually finally told me the truth about what happened."

"Shit happens I'm not too worried about it." She shrugged a little bit looking over at Spencer. Making her into the living room with then blonde following her closely. She sat down on the couch but not before grabbing a photo album that had been Kyla's.

Spencer glanced over at Ashley as she began looking through the photo album, then she looked at the pictures. She saw her stop at picture of Kyla, Aiden, Ashley and herself it had been a trip to Florida the summer before Senior year.

"Does she ever talk about him?" Ashley asked not looking away from the picture. They had all looked so happy and coupled. Aiden and Kyla were planning on getting married when he came back from the Army, and Aiden had pushed Ashley to at least attempted to reconnect with the blonde she had left behind.

She bit her lip looking down at the picture. "She does but when she does it's brief and it pains her. I can tell because of how her voice will began to crack and she would get teary eyed. She crys whenever his death date rolls around, visits his grave whenever she can."

Ashley nodded her head, wiping away some tears that had began to drop from her eyes as she listened to Spencer, she began going through the photos once again. Stopping when she got to the end. "It's getting late so I think I'm going to head to bed." She declared standing up, starting towards the steps. She stopped feelings Spencer's hand grab hers lightly.

"Can we talk tomorrow? Please? She was begging and Ashley could see the in the blondes eyes.

"Of course Spence." She said leaning over kissing Spencer's check gently. Before she went upstairs changing into some shorts and a tank top. She placed her dog tags on the night stand next to her. Shutting off the light she slipped into a deep slumber.


	6. Conversations

-Carlin/Woods Residents-

Ashley stirred awake it was around six am, placing her dog tags back around her neck she changed into some jogging pants and a tank top. Leaving the the house she started to jog around the neighborhood hinking about everything that had happened the previous night, she had her headphones in.

An hour later Spencer was waking up she didn't have to wake up early just something her body was use to doing. She sighed as she looked over at the clock. "Seven am I have no clients today at all screw this I'm going back to bed." She mumbled to herself as she got back into bed laying down on it drifting back to sleep.

Ashley jogged back to the residents and then took a shower before she decided to make breakfast for herself. She got dressed in a pair of low rider jeans and a tight shirt that showed off her mid drift really well.

Moving downstairs after she did her hair and finished getting herself dressed she sighed as she made her way into the kitchen getting coffee ready. The first person she noticed was Kyla and she smiled at her sister. "Good morning sis."

She mumbled something getting herself a cup of coffee before she spoke. "Morning Ash. Have you talked to Spencer?" She watched her shake her head.

"I have something for you though." She said pulling the dogs tags from her pocket they were Aiden's. Handing them to her. "They never belonged to me. Always you. I was just keeping them safe until you were ready."

Kyla glanced down at the dog tags. "Umm thanks Ash." She said softly running her thumb over the engravings. She felt AJ give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning darling." He said gently with a smile on his face.

"Morning." She said smiling weakly back at him. "I'm going to go and get ready. I have some last minute planning to do." She said as she went upstairs.

"Was it something I did or said?" AJ asked in confusion looking over at Ashley.

She shook her head sighing. "Nope this one is all me." She said gently making herself some scrambled eggs. "I gave her Aiden's dog tags." She blurted out looking over at AJ and then back to her eggs.

"I see." He said taking a drink of his coffee he knew not to push either of the Davies or Spencer when it came to Aiden. Hell Kyla didn't speak to Ashley for months after Aiden's death. It was like she secretly blamed her. So yeah he understood.

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked looking over at AJ who just shook his head.

"No I have an early class." He said heading back upstairs to get ready for his day.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she made breakfast, she placed it onto a plate and then grabbed a cup of coffee. Heading into the living room she sat down on the couch turning on the television. She started eating her food as she watched CNN they were talking about the war, she sighed and changed the channels to some cartoons. After she ate she put the plate on the coffee table and laid down on the couch.

Spencer sighed as she walked down the stairs she glanced around noticing Kyla was gone and so was AJ. She glanced into the living room seeing Ashley had fallen asleep on the couch, moving over to her she tossed a blanket over her. Making her way into the kitchen next getting herself some coffee and coco puffs.

She started reading the paper as she ate, it was weird to her not being at work but there was no reason for her to be in the office while all of her stuff was here at home. That's when she heard someone mumbling stuff in the living room getting up she went into the living room and seen Ashley tossing and turning on the couch. Saying 'no' repeatedly.

Making her way over to the couch she started to shake Ashley gently. "Ash.." She said gently trying her best to wake her up

It took Spencer ten minutes for her to wake up Ashley. "What?" She asked sleepily looking over at at the person who was trying to wake her up. She met Spencer's blue eyes. "Hey."

She smiled over at Ashley brushing some hair out of her eyes. "Hey. You weren't down here all night where you?"

Ashley sat up shaking her head. "No I must have fell asleep."

"What were you dreaming about? If you don't mind me asking." She asked sitting down next to Ashley.

She glanced over a Spencer taking a deep breath and then letting it out. "It was um about the war nd the time over there. Sometimes I dream about things like that and sometimes I don't. My shrink says I have PTSD."

"Oh so do you want to talk about what it was?" She was curious to to know but then again she didn't want to pressure Ashley.

She took a deep breath looking over at Spencer and then looking down at her feet. The truth was Ashley had enough time talking to her therapist about Iraq but now Spencer wanted to know. "It was just a bad dream that's all Spence."

Spencer nodded her head, looking at Ashley now. "Whenever your ready to talk about what happened over there. I'll be here ready to listen." She stated standing up making her way into the kitchen.

"Thanks." She said watching her stand up and head elsewhere. Ashley sat there for about fifteen minutes before she stood up and went into the kitchen. "I think I'm ready."

Spencer looked back at her and nodded waiting for her to begin. She grabbed two Cokes handing one to Ashley and then she opened her own.

_-Iraq-_

It was a couple of years after Aiden's death something had changed inside of Ashley everything was fine when Aiden was alive. But things seem to change, things had gotten dangerous.

"Davies! Harrison! Jackson! Kingsley!" Dad called out we ran over to him. He gave them orders. "Davies I think you should sit this one out you got four months to go and then your out."

She shook her head looking over at him. "No I'm in." Ashley had went on every run since Aiden's death. She took about a week off to go and bury him but she couldn't face Spencer so she just watched from a distance. Giving him her respect once everyone was gone.

They went on the run and of course they got stop by a guy who needed their help that tended to happen whenever they went out. It had been months since the last they had a sneak attack but Ashley was cautious.

_Moving around they kept an eye out for trouble, Ashley strayed away from the group she took up the back. That's when she felt a bee sting in her shoulder but it was bullet because she heard people firing, falling down onto the ground. The last thing she saw before she slipped into unconscious was Spencer's face._

_She woke up a week later in medical hospital. She got up taking out the IV and then she moved over to the chair getting dressed, it was hard for her to do because of her arm. Making her way out and over to the desk. _

_"Davies glad to see you up and walking." Sergeant O'Connor said looking over at her._

_"Yes sir it's good to be up. When can I get back to the unit sir?" She asked looking over at him. _

_"Your no Davies. We are sending you home with a medical discharge and an honorable one. You've done your time Ashley its time for you to go home." He said looking over at her._

_-End Of Flashback-_

"Wow Ash I'm sorry that happened to you." Spencer said as she wrapped an arm around Ashley holding her closely.

She hugged Spencer back closely as well she sighed lightly pulling away from the hug. "I just don't like talking about it between Aiden and what happened. It's just hard to talk about but I'm glad that I can talk about things with you."

She smiled lightly looking over at Ashley. "Well I'm glad that you can trust me with all of this. We should plan Kyla's bridal shower for tonight."


	7. White Knight

-Grays. Spencer's POV.-

I had spent the whole day with Ashley planning this party for Kyla. I was honestly nervous about it, sure it was for Kyla. But usually Brittney would come with me and Ashley would probably have someone but this time things are different.

The truth was today was probably one of the best days I've had in years. Ashley and I spent it planning, laughing and talking much like old times. And there would be these moments when she would look at me like how she use to and I would feel the butterflies back in my stomach.

"So Spence where is Britt tonight?" Ace asked looking over at me taking a drink of beer. Ashley and Kyla had went to the bathroom.

"I honestly have no idea I found her in between Jessica's legs and just like that it was over and done with. I should have listened to you all and I apologize that I hadn't." I had forgotten to tell them sooner. Shrugging a little I downed my shot that was in front of me.

Ace and Kristy looked over at one another and then shrugged. "That's good Spence I'm glad that you have finally wised up and dumped that slut. But do you think there is a possibility for Ashley and you to get back together? And if so are you moving to New York or is she coming here?"

I sighed deeply Ace was bringing up a lot of good points. I was just about to answer when I felt someone touch my shoulder gently. Turning my head I seen Brittney standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Can we talk? Outside?" She asked looking down at me. I looked over towards Ace and Kristy. My eyes scanned the room connecting to Ashley's who just walked up of the bathroom with Kyla.

"Five minutes." I mumbled standing up, glancing over at Ashley once again giving her the 'I'll be okay' look.

-No One's POV-

Ashley watched as Spencer and Brittney walked outside together, she rolled her eyes going back over to the table. "How long did she give her?" She asked looking towards Ace and Kristy.

"Five minutes." Ace stated looking back at Ashley who glanced down at her watch and then took a drink of her beer.

-Outside-

"So I wanted to apologize about everything Spence. About cheating, lying just everything. We had some good moments together and I will miss that unless you give me another chance." Brittney took Spencer's hand and gently ran her thumb over it.

She stood there looking into Brittney's green eyes, she took her hand back. "No I can't. I just can't. I can't trust you after everything that has happened."

That's when she rolled her eyes grabbing Spencer by the waist pulling her close to her. "Come on Spence just one more chance. I promise to behave this time."

Spencer shook her head trying to get out of Brittney gasp but damn for a skinny model the bitch was strong guess that's why she had a trainer. "No Britt its not going to happen now let go of me."

She tightened her grip on Spencer now. "This is about her isn't it?" Brittney as,Ed still holding Spencer forcefully. "It's always been about her!" She was yelling now.

"No baby it's not." Spencer said in a calm cool collected voice trying her best to get out of Brittney's grip and trying her best to calm the other girl down. "I just can't trust you right now."

"Because of Ashley."

"No because of what I caught you doing." Spencer pointed out as she looked at Brittney who grip had somewhat loosened.

"I said I was sorry for that Spence. I just want to be us again. Here let me show you how good it can feel."

Before Spencer could protest or say anything Brittney's lips crashed into hers hard, she felt her back hit the wall behind her. Her hands were now being held by Brittney's left hand above her head.

"Let me just show you." Brittney said breaking the kiss, leaving a trail of kisses down her face and onto her neck. Her other hand worked on Spencer's pants getting it unbuttoned.

Before she had chance to force herself inside of Spencer she felt someone grab the back of her shirt and throw her up against the wall. "That's going to bruise." Ashley said this as she took out a pair of cuffs and cuffed Brittney's hands before turning her around this way she could face her.

She spit in Ashley's face. "You have no power in my city Davies."

Ashley smirked now wiping the spit off her face. "We will see about that Smith." She said before punching the other girl in the stomach. She seen the flashing lights pull in and a couple of officers get out. "Take her to your car. I'm going to speak with her." She nodded towards Spencer.

Spencer was very much still in shock she couldn't believe what Brittney had just tried to do to her. She hadn't said much of anything at all.

"Spence." Ashley said gently placing her hands onto Spencer's shoulders.

She made the realization that Ashley was speaking to her and she quickly buttoned her pants back up. "I'm okay Ash really just let her go." She said softly looking up into Ashley's brown eyes that had been darken.

"Are you sure?" She watched as Spencer nodded her head, she turned her attention back to the officers and nodded to them signaling them to let Brittney go.

"You're always saving me." Spencer said as her eyes locked with Ashley's again.

"Somebodys got too." She said as she moved some hair behind Spencer's ear. The look between them quickly became intense that's when she broke the gaze. "You want to go home or back inside?"

"Back inside is fine." She said as softly moving past Ashley and then she went over to Brittney before she could even get a word out she slapped the other girl across the face. "Don't ever touch me again."

Ashley watched as Spencer slapped Brittney and went back inside. She snickered as she walked by Brittney. Turning around finally facing the other girl. "Come near her again and I will end you." She turned back around and went inside of the club.


	8. Just Tell Her

A/N: Sorry this one isn't as long. Two more chapters and this story will become complete.

* * *

-Carlin/WoodsResidents. Ashley's POV-

I had a hard time sleeping last night I kept waking up and checking on Spencer. Like Brittney was going to crawl through her window and do something to the blonde while everyone slept. So yeah I didn't get much sleep, I took a sip of the coffee. I didn't run this morning because I didn't have the energy to do so.

I sighed to myself watching Kyla come downstairs. "Morning." I mumbled taking another drink.

"Morning. I can see your very perky this morning. What did you do last night?" She questioned with a smirk.

I wanted to punch it off her face but I decided not too. "Ha ha very funny. I had a hard time sleeping kept checking on Spencer." I sat down and I watched as she sat down next to me.

"So you where worried about Spencer's safety last night? All night even when you two where dry humping on the dance floor?" Kyla asked taking another drink of the coffee.

That's when I should have punched her but decided not to once again. Can't damage the brides face before the wedding or could I? "We were not dry humping we were just dancing very closely to one another." I said this adding an eye roll at the end. "And of course I was worried. Brittney's fucking crazy."

"Uh huh sure you two 'where just dancing'." She said using air quotes.

Who the fuck does that anymore? Oh yeah my little sister.

"You need to just man up and tell her Ashley." Kyla said looking back at me like I was lost puppy or something.

"Tell who what?" AJ asked as he came in and got himself some coffee, going over to Kyla he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Ash needs to tell Spencer the truth about everything. Do you have everything you need to stay with Glen?"

"That she does but I'm staying out of it like a good brother in law. And yes I do I'll have my pager and my cell phone on me if you need me." It was a few days before the wedding so AJ opted to stay with Glen for some reason that I never understood.

"See this is why I like him. He stays out of things." I stated as if I finished up my coffee. "Actually since your both here this is something you guys need to know. I'm moving back to Los Angeles. I already have a job waiting for me." That's all it took before they both hugged me in excitement. "No one tells Spencer."

They both nodded leaving me the in the kitchen by myself alone in my thoughts.

_-Flashback. Iraq.-_

_"Davies mail." Justin said handing me a letter, taking it from his hands I sighed knowing exactly who it was from._

_"You should write her back sometime Ash." Aiden said as he opened his letter from Kyla. _

_"It will just hurt her more Aid." I stated as I sat there with the letter in my hand. _

_"Just think about it." He said as he stood up and left the tent to go read his letter and write her back._

_I sighed to myself as I glanced down at the letter, it became dark soon. I left the tent with my bag, while the boys watched television. Opening the letter I began to read it._

_My Dearest Ashley,_

_So I'm not even sure if you have received any of my other letters but I will continue to write them even if you don't answer them. Anyways school is going good hard work but you know me I'm a little bookworm. You should see my with my new glasses when I'm reading I think you would think I look hot in them. I hope you are still very much alive although I would hear if you aren't. I pray to god that your safe every night and maybe one day you will return to me. I'm watching the news like everyday in hope that nothing happens to you. I worry about you. The truth is I miss you, I miss hearing your voice, feeling your skin on my own, the way your nose crinkles when you smile, the way you would look deep into my eyes as if you are staring into my soul, the way your lips feel on mine. I just miss you. I have class in an hour so I'm going to end this here._

_Love Always,_  
_Spencer Carlin._

_I signed deeply to myself wiping away a tear that had fallen. God I missed her. There was no question about that. Taking out my notebook I began to write._

_My Dearest Spencer,_

_You have no idea how much joy and happiness your letters bring me when they arrive. I know that doesn't make up for the fact that I've never returned any of your letters. I just didn't want you to get hurt just in case something did ever happen to me. It's hell over here due to the war and the fact is you can't trust anyone besides the guys in your unit. I worry about you as well. I worry that my place in your heart has been taken over by someone's else. I worry that my spot next to you will not be mine ever again. I do truly miss everything about you._

_Love Always,_

_Ashley Davies._

_I closed the notebook placing it back into my bag. Placing Spencer's letter into the shoebox where the other letters are at._

_-End Of Flashback-_

"Ashley!" I heard someone yelling my name and I look to where it's coming from noticing Spencer.

"Hey sorry about that. I zoned." I stated taking a drink of my coffee I really have to stop doing that whenever she is around. I need to really focus.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked grabbing herself some coffee before coming to sit next to me.

"Iraq." I say softly finishing my coffee, I know that she's going to want to know more so I just gave her that I don't want to talk about it right now look.

"Okay okay no pressure." She stated, looking at the paper that she had brought in. "So what are the plans today?"

"Wedding rehearsal I believe at seven and that's about it." I stated standing back up. "But I'm going to go and nap. Wake me up in a couple of hours." I could feel her eyes watch me as I went upstairs.

-No One's POV-

It was around four o'clock, Spencer had been trying to wake Ashley for hours now. She thought about dumping cold water on the other girl but decided against it. She was going to do other childish things but decided against them. Walking into the bedroom, she leaned down over the brunette and began to shake her gently. "Ash.." She said softly into her ear.

Ashley pulled Spencer down pinning her under her in one quick movement finally opening her eyes seeing Spencer under her. "Sorry." She stated getting off the blonde. "Dreams." She stated as she laid back down looking over at the blonde who was still laying on the bed next to her.

"Its okay Ash. I should know better then to try and wake up a war hero like that." She said as she sat up a little bit. It was true what Ashley had done had been unexpected but damn it was hot as hell.

"I'm still sorry Spence. What time it is?"

"Four. We have to get going in a couple hours." She said this as she got up off the bed, she glanced back towards Ashley and smiled slightly. "Just so you know you don't have to be sorry." She said winking over at the other girl before she left the room.


	9. The Wedding

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait also one more chapter till this story is done.**

* * *

-The Wedding/Reception/No Ones POV-

Ashley stood next to AJ she was his best man and Spencer was the maid of honor. She glanced over at Spencer and she couldn't help but stare, she was wearing this light blue dress. In that moment Ashley thought she beautiful but then again Spencer was always beautiful to Ashley.

The music hit and Kyla began to walk down the aisle she smiled at AJ then her eyes darted between Ashley and Spencer she gave them both a soft smile. Of course she had pictured this with Aiden but she had fell in love with AJ. Finally she made it all the way down to AJ, she smiled and mouthed 'hello'.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in front of family and friends to welcome Alexander David Jackson and Kyla Marie Woods in marriage. If anyone knows why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold you peace."

No one stood up and the ceremony went on as planned soon they were saying 'I do.' Everyone clapped at the two of them as they went down the aisle together finally man and wife. Ashley and Spencer followed after them, they went and did pictures and then went to the reception.

Ashley danced with Spencer closely to the song that Kyla had choose. "So I have some good news to tell you." Ashley whispered into Spencer's ear.

Feeling Ashley's hot breath on her neck and ear turned her on even after all those years. "Oh yeah? Tell me later." she whispered back and smiled a little it looking over into Ashley's chocolate eyes.

They finished dancing and then they ate some food and danced again laughing and talking like they use. It felt like nothing had changed but it had because they were both older and wiser.

Kyla and AJ had left for their honeymoon, people were starting to leave themselves. Ashley started to clean up while people left, she thanked them for coming. "One would think that they would stay to help us clean up and thank their guests but no Kyla just had to get on with her honeymoon." Ashley said this as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey at least their together and happy." Spencer said as she shrugged a little bit. "The wedding a d the reception was nice."

"Yeah it was. It was wonderful." She said as they finished cleaning up and then watching the last guest leave. "Well that was the last of everything. It was nice of Linda to let us use Grays like this."

"Well we are loyal customers since high school." Spencer said this as she glanced over at her. "So what is it do you have to tell me Ash?"

"Well Spence I'm moving back to Los Angeles." She said nervously biting her lip while looking over at her.

"Are you serious?" Spencer asked looking back Ashley there was a look of shock on her face. She had wanted Ashley to move all those years ago she just couldn't believe it was happening now.

"That I am Spence. My life in New York is over so I asked the chief if I could transfer here and he said he could use someone like me on his squad. So he kindly accepted me and all of my things are going to be shipped to your place." She said this as she moved closer to Spencer.

Spencer was a little bit shocked still, shaking her head slightly now that the brunette was right in front of her. "Wow. That's just amazing and of course you can stay with us until you're all settle. Not unless you want to stay with us." Spencer suggested the last part hoping that she would agree to live with them. She knew Kyla and AJ would probably move out due to the fact that they were married now.

"I would love too if that's okay with you Spence because it is going to be your home after all. Kyla and AJ are probably going to move out whenever they find a place." Ashley said with a smile on her face. "So since we are alone for a week I was thinking that we could make it homey for you and I what do think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea Ash." She said with a smile, they left Gray's heading home.

-Carlin/Wood Residents-

Spencer had found a couple of packages outside that had been addressed to Ashley so she brought them inside while waiting for her. She went upstairs and got changed in pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap. Making her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Couple of minutes later Ashley walked in seeing the packages she picked them up and brought them into her room. She changed into something similar as Spencer, making her way back downstairs heading into the kitchen as well. "Hey so I was thinking maybe we could watch a horror movie tonight."

"You know what I was thinking the same thing." Spencer said with a smile. "How about you pick the movie and I'll make the popcorn and grab the soda."

"Deal." Ashley said as she went into the livingroom to pick out a movie she went through the horror movies and decided on The Hitcher and How Of Wax. Sitting down on the couch she waited for Spencer.

The blonde walked in moments later and gave her a smile. "What did you pick you?" She asked sitting next to her.

"The Hitcher and How Of Wax. Sophia Bush is hot along with Elisha."

"I agree." Spencer said with a smile. "How about we start with The Hitcher and then How Of Wax?"

"That sounds good." Ashley said as she popped in The Hitcher and then she sat back down, reaching over she took a drink of her Coke, setting it next to her on the coffee table.

Spencer laid her head onto Ashley's shoulder. "Is this okay?" She asked as she snuggled closely to her.

"It's perfect." She said as wrapped her arm around Spencer holding her close. She knew Spencer hated horror movies and loved to cuddle during them so she didn't mind being that close to her at all. "Don't worry I'll protect you promise."

"I'll keep you to that." Spencer said with a smile while she ate some popcorn, she felt safe in Ashley's arms. There was no place that she would rather be.


	10. This Is It

**Here it is finally the last chapter sorry it took so long. Been busy with the girlfriend and the kids and working but here it is. Hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you to my readers and the people that reviewed.**

* * *

-Five Years Later/LAPD-

Ashley Davies sat at her desk in her office filling out the rest of her paper work for that day it had been a rough one but here she was finishing up the paper work. Grabbing the folder she brought it to the chief's office. "Here you go Roger. Full report on everything that happened."

"Thanks Ashley now go home. Say hello to Spencer for me." He said this as he took the file from Ashley.

"Will do chief." She said as she walked out of the office just in that moment she heard her cell phone ring. Reaching into her pocket she smiled seeing who it was she answered it. "Hey sexy."

"Hey baby. Are you on your way home?" Spencer asked with a smile on her face.

"That I am do you need me to pick up anything from the store?" Ashley asked as grabbed her keys and then her jacket. Yes she didn't need one but it was comfortable. She slipped it on before she headed out to her car, getting in.

"No just get home safe. I love you."

"I love you too Spence." She said before hanging up, she started her car and started to drive towards her home well their home. Which still remained Spencer's home since the Carlin's moved to Los Angeles. She drove through the LA traffic thinking about things.

-Flashback Three Years Ago. Carlin Residence.-

Two days after the wedding Ashley sat in her room which use to be Glen's old room, she was going through some boxes. Looking through the content she found letters and pictures of Spencer and herself. She still had yet to have that serious conversation with her. Hell she still had to give her those letters she wrote. Getting up she went over to the closet and pulled out the shoebox. Making her way downstairs. "Spence?" She called out.

"Kitchen." Spencer said as she sat at the table eating some Coco Puffs.

Ashley took a deep breath in before letting it out, making her way into the kitchen. Seeing her eating Coco Puffs made her giggle on the inside now was the time for serious Ashley mode. "I-I have something for you." She said going over to Spencer now, placing the shoebox next to the blonde.

"Whats this?" She asked as she swallowed the cereal.

"These are the letters I wrote you while overseas. I know I should have mailed them to you while I was over there but I just couldn't bring myself to do it because of how I left things." She said this never taking her eyes off of Spencer.

Spencer glanced at Ashley and then at the shoebox. "How many are in there?"

"Four years worth." She said gently as she finally sat down next her. "There is something else also Spence."

"What is it Ash?" She asked finally looking back up at her.

Ashley took another deep breath in before she let it out, glancing back at Spencer. "I want to be with you again. I want us to be together. You and me."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend again Ashley?"

"That I am. Spencer Marie Carlin will you be my girlfriend?"

That caused Spencer to smile big. "Yes I will be. This time forever."

-Flashback Ends. Carlin/Davies Residence.-

Pulling her SUV up to her home, she got out and went inside. "Baby I'm home!" She called out that's when she was greeted by two four years running up to her, hugging her. "Ah little monsters!" She played with them. Spencer and her had adopted twins, they even got to name them the boy was named Clay while the girl was named Ashton. She tried her best to pick them both up but then she seen Spencer come up and grab Clay while Ashley picked up Ashton.

She leaned in kissing Ashley softly. "Dinner is almost done." She said as they walked more into the house, she put Clay down and watched Ashley do the same with Ashton. "How was work?"

"It was good it got a little bit rough when the bad guy ran but nothing I couldn't handle." She said this as she moved into the kitchen with Spencer. She began to set the table. "How about you?"

"Well we go to court tomorrow hopefully we can finally settle." Spencer said going back to making spaghetti for them. "Can you get the kids up to the table?"

"Of course baby." She said as she went over to Spencer kissing her once again before she went and grabbed the kids to put them up to the table. "I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Ashley."


End file.
